character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pennywise (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary It is a shape-shifting creature known as a Glamour who is billions of years old. Although It lived on planet Earth for many years, It originated in a void/dimension outside the regions of space known as the Macroverse. Since Its true identity is unclear, due to its shape-shifting abilities and being from another universe, Its real name and species are called Deadlights, but few know this, which is why it is referred to as IT. The form of a female spider seems to be Its true physical form on Earth (or at least that is the closest thing the human mind can comprehend), living deep below the fictional town of Derry, Maine. It can morph into any other person, animal or object (including combinations thereof). This ability is useful for A) appearing as the target's loved ones or friends to manipulate them or lure them into a trap or B) appearing as the target's worst psychological fear. However, Its favorite and most common form is that of a circus performer named "Pennywise the Dancing Clown," as most small children love a clown and generally, it seems that the people in Derry happily accepted the presence of a stray circus performer. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to 8-C. 5-B, up to 5-A for best avatars | 1-A Name: "IT", The Spider, The Deadlights, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, Robert Gray, The Eater of Worlds Origin: The Dark Tower Gender: Genderless, called a male Age: Immeasurable Classification: Extradimensional demon, clown, spider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 7 and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Stated that it could point at victims and grant them diseases, as well as make a person's tongue run with pus in the same manner), Blood Manipulation, Possession, Weather Manipulation, Technological Manipulation (Can turn on lights and switch on devices such as televisions without being in the same room as them. Far superior to other psychics who are capable of tricking video surveillance devices, causing highly advanced computer technology to critically fail, and fooling telemetry specifically designed to monitor and detect any and all psychic output), Soul Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Can show a victim its true form in the Deadlights by making eye-contact), Acausality (Type 4), Perception Manipulation (Can make itself perceived differently by different people at the same time), Immersion (Appeared inside of a television, holding the severed head of a TV actor), Death Manipulation (After coming into contact with a rosebush the plant withered and died. Its still present when the losers go back to that location, so it is indeed real), Acid Manipulation (The monster's blood acts like an acid, this happens when Bill and Richie are running away from him after escaping the haunted house. The web their "true form" produces seems to have similar properties), Sleep Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (People in Derry act more violently and the city has a much higher disappearence rate than the rest of similar-sized cities. This happens even when Pennywise is hibernating), Transmutation (Turned Beverly's house into a chocolate house, filled it with candy,...), Life Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0 as a statue), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Sound Manipulation (Can alter its own voice), Precognition and Clairvoyance, Necromancy, Body Control, Telekinesis (Flung Beverly while she was in the alternate bathroom), Memory Manipulation (Is likely responsible for The Losers Club losing their memories of what happened when they left Derry), Animal Manipulation (When in his Paul Bunyan form, it vomited bats), Corruption (Type 1; Convinced Henry to kill his father and to murder The Losers Club), BFR (Transported Ben into an alternative version of the Loser Club hide out. Transported Beverly into an alternative version of the school bathroom stall. Transported Billy into an alternative version of his childhood home), limited Fate Manipulation (Is hinted to be the reason why The Losers Club grew up to be unnaturally successful), Earth Manipulation (Filled the alternative version of the Loser's hang out with dirt to suffocate Ben), Invisibility (Can turn invisible making it to where he is only visible through mirrors), Status Effect Inducement (Upon eye-contact with the deadlights, the viewer will be put into a trance and will be stunned), Empowerment (Gets stronger from fear and can lose power from courage or a lack of fear), Smoke Manipulation, Acrobatics, Age Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation | Same as before with Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Transduality, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; A single glance at its true form drives victims so insane that they suffer an instantaneous death. One particular victim experienced such an extreme reaction that spurts of blood discharged from his brain when he died), Absorption (Can make things permanently part of the Deadlights), Soul Manipulation (Keeps the souls of all it has killed in the Deadlights. Pulled Bill's mind and soul out of the universe and dragged it towards its true form) Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level (Can casually open a giant hole in the floor. Tore off Georgie's arm. All of its weakest avatars are at the very least capable of ripping humans apart) to Building level (Forms such as Paul Bunyan and his Spider Form should warrant this tier due to sheer size). Planet level, up to Large Planet level for best avatars (Is claimed to be the eater of worlds) | Outerverse level (Exists outside of the Dark Tower in a void beyond that which Maturin resides in; Maturin himself exists in a void which lacks physicality/direction, and predates both the concept of time and the multiverse's existence as a whole. Said to be a spider beyond time and space) Speed: Subsonic (Said to be as fast as a bullet train) | Irrelevant. Omnipresent in the Deadlights Lifting Strength: Class 1 to Class 5 (Can casually rip people apart) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies from Wall Class to Building Class. Planet Class, up to Large Planet Class for best avatars | Outerversal Durability: Varies. Usually Wall level, though it depends on the form taken. | Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Kilometers | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Manipulative and skillfully utilizes his victim's worst fears to his advantage. Is extremely ancient Weaknesses: IT is cocky and arrogant. IT relies on the fears of IT's victims, so if they aren't afraid, IT can't harm them. IT can be mortally injured if struck in the Deadlights. Bravery or a lack of fear can weaken it. Arrogant, believing that its superior to humans and prefers to toy with them. Goes into hibernation for long periods of time, leaving it vulnerable to attacks. Belief can weaken it, such as believing that it can be harmed by silver. It must go by the rules of the form it takes, and cannot deny those said rules. It underestimates and scorns humanity, considering them weak and toying with them. It makes mistakes and does illogical things fairly regularly. It is sensitive to psychic energy, so collective belief and courage can overcome it. It goes into hibernation for 26-27 years between cycles, and during that time, it is vulnerable to attack. | Nothing notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Composite Ghost (Goosebumps) Composite Ghost's profile (Speed was equal, both were aware of the other's abilities, both were 9-B, battle was in a forest and the opponents started on opposite sides of the arena. CG only has it's sword, shield, bow and The Haunted Mask) Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1